blakes7fandomcom-20200213-history
Blakes 7 Wiki:Things to Do
Welcome to the our Things to Do page. While this wiki was founded in 2008 we've had some sporadic edits and use since then and recently in 2017 a new admin has come on board to help set the wiki up for the future. Below are three subheadings of stuff to do. A list of things that need to be done, a list of things which are in place but some improvement needed and finally things which are "done, probably" as the name suggests these are probably finished, but might need to be double checked. There's also the list. To do list *Create pages for all main cast. *Create pages for all support cast. *Link all the production team so they at least red link :*Also link all their positions, not just writer, director, but all the minor ones as well. *Tidy and make sure all story pages have a uniform look. *Make sure all Big Finish overview pages have at least their stories red linked if not created. *Update the Blake's 7 Wiki main landing page. *Upload more images. :*Upload higher resolution images *Check category layout for in-universe stuff. *Check category layout for out of universe stuff. *Create stub tags for stories, individuals (inuniverse), objects and real world stuff. Improvement needed *Template:Infobox Story :*Infobox Story up so it should be functioning under wikia's new infobox system. Only thing changed is that it'll now grab the story title from the page name and implemented a template to get rid of any disambiguation that might be on the page name. *Blakes 7 Wiki:Manual of Style :This is created, it's not perfect and is inspired by a now very defunct version of Tardis Data Core's Manual of Style *Template:Documentation, created, but need work finessing their look so they're consistently coloured with the rest of the wiki. *Series pages :*Series A :*Series B :*Series C :*Series D ::Series pages have been reformatted, with table of episodes and short introduction and overviews written. Other sections on the pages need filling out. *Forum:Index - just general improvements to create pages for various aspects of the wiki, currently a bit bare. Citing stories in-universe Initially the idea was to cite stories as it's done on the Tardis Index File that is medium, followed by story in italics. TV: The Way Back However when working through some of the in-universe stories a different citation system was discovered which had been implemented when the wiki was started. That of series, followed by story. A: The Way Back After some consideration and a template creation (Template:TV) to test its implementation that seems to look and work better. :Still need to work on functionality for citing multiple stories, but for single stories this template functions well. Audio & Prose For audio and prose there will need to be different templates / formats created for it. *BBC Audio *Big Finish Audio :*The Liberator Chronicles :*Full cast audios *Big Finish Books As an example for The Liberator Chronicles it would look something like this. TLC: The Turing Test Different universes According to B7 Media's own website their range of audios were an "audio reboot" and therefore we should treat them as such, separating them from the rest of the wiki with the (B7 Media) suffix. Manual of Style will at some point indicate this. Category:Maintenance